paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Heart Attack
When Ranger was heading back to the Army base after a War, he started having a Heart Attack. When Mallory hears about it after her Mother tells her, She's super Worried and Scared thinking if he will die. And this news will change the two's life forever. Ryder Marshall Chase Talon Zuma Thunder Kasey Ranger Ashley Miller Mallory Chili Doctors #1-3 ~ It is day time in Raigleh ~ (It is a Friday); (At the Army Base) - Talon: - Sighs in Relief - that One was a Rough one Thunder: Yeah, While we were there I was cornered Talon: No you were not Mate Thunder: I was having a Problem Talon: Oh ... I still don't get it Thunder: - Rolls his Eyes - ... Ranger where are you going? Ranger: I'm going home, I bet Mallory is worried sick about me Thunder: Okay tell her that I said Hi Talon: Me to Mate Ranger: - Little Giggle - Okay I will, (Walks outside to his Vehicle then a few Seconds he Feels a burning Pain in his Chest) - Ow .. (Collapse to his Side) Thunder: -Run's outside to see Ranger down on the ground- (Gasp) Ranger Sir !! You Okay? Ranger: (Struggling to talk): Get my Phone and Call 911 I think I'm having a Heart Attack Thunder: (Gasp in Horror): (Talking Fast): You got it Ranger, -Get's Ranger's Phone Out and Calls 911- (Screen Change's: PAW Patrol PAW Logo): At Ashley Miller's House - Mallory: (Walks into the House) Hi Mom I'm Home! Ashley: Hi Sweetie how was School? Mallory: Good Chili: (Runs into the Room): Mallory your Home! (Jumps into Mallory's Arms) - I missed you So much *Licking Mallory's Cheek* Mallory: (Giggling): I missed you too Chili Ashley: (Little Chuckle) ... - Her Phone starts to Ring - .. (Answers the Call): Hello Ashley Miller Here ... oh Umm hi ... Yes he is my Husband Mallory + Chilli: Uh? Ashley: He what? ..... (Forms tears in her eyes): I'm on my Way ... Thank you, .. (Hangs Up) - (Sniffles) - Mallory: Mom? ... You Okay? ... Is Dad Okay? Chili: Yeah, is everything Alright? Ashley: (Sits down on the Couch): Come sit down Mallory: (Sits down on the Couch by her Mom) Chili: - Sits Next to Mallory - Ashley: (Sad Sigh): ... It was the Hospital ... And Ranger just had a Heart Attack at the Army Base Mallory + Chilli: (Gasp in Shock) Mallory: (Has tears in her eyes): is he going to Die? Ashley: No he's at the Hospital, and the Nurses are giving him Medicine Chili: Why can't Ranger just be at the little ER Room at the Army Base and you take care of him? Ashley: I wish But ... Their doing more bigger stuff ... Their even doing some things that I can't do as a Nurse there at the Army Base Mallory: Oh ... Are they going to hurt Dad? Ashley: No they are not going to hurt him, their just helping him get better, plus He's more tougher than he looks Mallory: I know Ashley: How about we go visit him, that would make you feel better Chili: that's a great idea! Mallory: Okay '(Ashley, Mallory, and Chili heads off towards the Raleigh Hospital ): ' '(At The Hospital) - ' Ashley: Which Room is Chase Ryder Miller in? Chili: but he Goes by Ranger Mallory: Yep Doctor #1: Ummm ... Floor 4 ... Room 690 Ashley: Okay thanks Sir Doctor #1: No problem '(Ashley, Mallory, Chili goes on the Elevator): ' Ashley: Mallory, you can push the 4 if you want Mallory: Okay thanks Mom, (Pushes the 4 Button) '(They Arrives to the 4th Floor): ' Chili: Okay, were on the 4th Floor Mallory: What Room are we looking for? Ashley: Room 690 Mallory: Okay ....... Gasp - I found 690 Chili: Cool, wages her tail] Ashley: nice job finding the Room Mallory: thanks Mom '[ Ashley Knocks on the door Following a "Come In " then Ashley, Mallory, and Chili walks in ] ' Mallory: (Happily): Dad your Okay! Ranger: Oh hi Mallory, hi Ashley, hi Chili, Yep I'm definitely Okay 'W.I.P '